Sick to Love Sick
by Pikapi72
Summary: Everything at cross Academy is the same as usual until Zero gets sick. Who's going to take care of him if he isn't improving? What will happen during the time he's getting well?
1. Sick

Hey! This is my second story I put up! So I hope you enjoy it for now and please review it! I would like to know what any of you people think and what you like! So I hope you enjoy. Hopefully I will update soon and keep on going with this.

I do NOT own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino!

* * *

><p>Everything was normal as usual at Cross Academy. The day class was ending while the prefects were making their way to the gates and the night class would be soon heading to the gates.<p>

"Ugh." Zero groaned. He hated going to the gates just to block off the annoying day class girls who would always wait to watch the night class. It was irritating. The night class was full of vampires, the one thing Zero despised the most.

Ever since that one day four years ago, he wasn't the same. He had been suffering and fighting more than ever with his own body and his self.

As he got closer, he started to hear the girls talking and shouting while waiting. As he made his way to his spot, he saw Yuki pushing back all the girls with her strength.

Yuki then glanced to the side and saw Zero who finally made it here. ''Finally you're here! I thought you weren't coming and I need a lot of help to!'' She shouted while restraining the girls to get passed her.

Zero then turned and shouted furiously "GET BACK OR GO TO YOUR DORMS NOW!'' The girls then went quiet and stared at Zero. They obeyed and were now afraid that he would kill them if they even moved one inch.

Just then, the gate started to creak open and the night class came filing out. As usual, Aido went up to the girls and shouted cheerfully ''Hello Ladies! Lovely to see you again!'' ''IDOL! It's so nice to see you to! Marry me! I love you! Idol Senpai!'' they all variously shouted out.''BANG! BANG! BANG!'' he started once again.

During that Kaname went to Yuki. ''Why hello Yuki. Thanks for your hard work as usual." he said. Yuki blushed a bit and then bowed ''Your welcome, Kuran Senpai!'' and with that he walked away and started leading the night class to class.

'_Stupid Vampires'_ Zero thought. He shrugged it off and started to head for his room in the day class dorms.

''Hey! Where are you going Zero?'' she asked. ''To my room. Where else?'' he replied. ''I'll see you tonight when we check the school grounds.'' he said once more and left.

He made it to his room and shut the door and locked it keeping everyone out. He went and plumped himself onto his bed and laid down while burying his face into his pillow breathing out a content sigh.

_Ba-dump _He then clenched the bed sheets tightly and clamped on hand to his chest._ 'Bloodlust' _he thought.

With all the pain from bloodlust he curled himself up and started breathing heavily and panting. He sure did hate bloodlust and he always fought it.

For some reason his lust was more painful than before. His eyes went blood red, his breathing was hitched with panting and heavily breathing, he had a horrible headache, sweat was dripping down his forehead, and the pain was more intense in his chest than before. It was as if someone took their hands and squeezed his insides as hard as they could and it sure as hell wasn't the greatest feeling.

He sat up a bit and reached to his night stand for the blood tablets. His body didn't accept them but he would atleast try. He grabbed the box, opened it, and started chugging down tablets. After that he laid down still in pain with lust and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He awoke later free of blood lust. He got up and went to go see the chairman and Yuki since he was ok now.

"Hey Zero!'' Yuki chirped. ''Hello Yuki.'' He said. He then looked around "Where's the chairman?'' he questioned suprised not to see him jumping towards him for a 'fatherly' hug to him.

"He's in his office with Kuran-Senpai. He said he wouldn't be long.'' ''Oh'' he replied. He hated Kaname since he was just like that woman.

''I'll be back.'' Yuki said then went down the hall.

Zero sat down leaning against his hand with his elbow on the table and then started to feel funny. '_Why do I feel dizzy all of a sudden? Also my head is starting to hurt again.' _He thought. He proped his other elbow onto the table and rubbed his temples with both hands.

Just then Kaname and the chairman came out of the office and Yuki came back from her room.

Yuki sat down at the table with Zero. ''Take a seat Kaname!'' the chairman chirped while motioning his hands toward the table with Yuki and Zero. ''I do have some time left. I suppose I could stay for a bit.'' and with that Kaname sat down. The chairman smiled and also took a seat across from Kaname.

Zero wasn't in the mood for anything or any of this. He wasn't feeling good at the time for some unknown reason. He stood up from his seat ''I'm gonna go now.'' he said quietly and then started walking.

Something was off about Zero and those three knew it. He was walking to the living room and felt all three of their stares focused on him. '_What is wrong with me now?' _he thought to himself. As soon as he took another step, his legs gave out a bit and he grabbed the wall to support himself. This had suprised all them since they kept their gaze on him intently.

''Zero! Are you okay?'' the chairman asked while running to him and helping him up.''Yeah. I'm fine don't worry.'' Zero told the chairman.''My legs just gave out for a sec.''Hmmm'' the chairman hummed. ''If you say so.'' and with that Zero stood up and started walking onnce more.

Just then, his vision started to fade to black and with that Zero collapsed out of nowhere. Even though he was suprised, Chairman Cross caught Zero before he fell back and onto the ground. Yuki gasped and even kaname's eyes widened. ''Zero!'' Yuki yelled then darted toward him kneeling down beside him. She grabbed his shoulder and started to shake him. ''Zero? Wake up. Zero..."she said

"Zero!"she yelled again. ''Wake up! Wake up!'' she begged tears rolling down her cheeks now. She was now crying and buried her face in his chest griping on his sleeves of his clothes.

Something was wrong but nobody knew what it was but it should be found out later on. ''Don't worry Yuki.'' Kaname said soothingly. She brought her head up and looked at Kaname. ''I'm sure Kiryu will be ok. Just let him rest.'' She looked back down at Zero and nodded slightly.

Chariman Cross went to Zero and brushed his bangs out of the way and placed the back of his hand on his forehead. ''He has a pretty high fever.'' He stated. ''Kaname can you please place Kiryu on the couch? And Yuki, could you go get a pillow and blanket for Kiryu?'' he asked.''Yes.''Kaname replied. ''Yeah.'' Yuki replied and sniffled. The chairman went into the kitchen and got a damp cloth for his son's fever while Kaname gently picked Zero up bridal style and made his way to the couch with Yuki going to get some pillows and blankets.

Kaname laid Zero down on the couch andYuki came back with the pillows and blankets. He sat Kiryu up while Yuki placed the pillows down for his head and Kaname placed him back down. Yuki also tucked Zero in with the blanket. ''Please get better soon Zero.'' she said. ''Thank you Kaname, Yuki." the chairman replied as he walked in the room.

He made his way to Zero and placed a cold cloth on his forehead. ''I wonder how he got sick?''


	2. Caretaker

Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! It might be kinda boring since it is the begining still and it will be getting better soon. So enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ugh.'' Zero groaned as he sat up and looked around warily. He rubbed his eyes around frantically again.<p>

"How did I end up here?'' he questioned himself quietly.

'_Oh yeah, I remember now. I passed out, great.'_ He thought to himself.

Zero just then decided to get up but as soon as he stood, dizziness took over and made him stumble back down onto the couch.

"What's wrong with me still?'' he muttered quietly.

"Zero, how do you feel now? Do you feel better? You sure like to make your father quite worried about you!'' Cross said while walking in and taking a seat next to him.

"A little better, but I'm still dizzy." Zero replied while putting his hand to his face.

"Ok, just get some rest and get well soon." Cross replied.

"Where's Yuki?" Zero asked.

"She's in class right now."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a day, now get some rest Zero." Cross replied once again.

Zero nodded and Cross left. He then got up and went to his room. He plumped down on his bed and laid there looking up at the ceiling.

'_Sighhhh….I hope I just get back to normal soon.' _He thought and with that, he dozed off.

As the week went on, Zero got worse. His blood lust happened more often, his fever got higher, and he couldn't stand because of his dizziness.

Zero just laid there in his bed now in agony. His body ached from the pain, he was tired as hell from fighting it, and his head was pounding from either a headache or migraine.

He rubbed his temples _'Why do I have to suffer more? Someone should just kill me so I can end this suffering that never seems to end.'_

_Meanwhile_

"Chairman, you called for me?" Kaname asked politely.

"Yes, please take a seat. I need to talk to you about Zero Kiryu."

"He hasn't been improving whatsoever." Kaname stated.

"No, he hasn't, that's why I called you here. It seems his condition hasn't improved at all and I would like you to do me a favor." Cross replied.

"What would the favor be?" Kaname asked pretty much knowing what it would be.

"I would like you to take care of Kiryu until he has recovered and can stand without getting dizzy or blackening out." Cross stated.

"Take care of Kiryu? I don't think he woud like that at all." Kaname reasoned.

"Please Kuran, he hasn't gotten any better and there's not much else I can do. Also, if he stays like this then, Yuki will be worried to death." Chairman Cross reasoned back.

"Alright, I'll do it, but for Yuki's sake."

"Thank you, Kuran. I leave my son in your care now."

"I'm going to have to take him to the moon dorms in order to watch over him."

"Ok, do what you have to Kuran."

Kaname sighed. He was now walking down the hall to Kiryu's room. He stopped in front of the door to Zero's room and sighed once more.

_Knock. Knock._

"Kiryu, are you awake?" he asked.

No reply.

"Kiryu." He knocked once more.

He sighed and slowly opened the door to find Zero sleeping. He shut the door and quietly approached Zero.

With his hunter senses, he felt a presence of someone and awoke to seeing Kaname Kuran by his side. He looked at the night stand and saw that the bloody rose was laying there. _'Crap.'_ He thought.

"What are you doing here, Kuran." He said with venom in his voice.

"I've come to get you." Kaname said annoyed.

"Get me? For what?'' Zero asked.

"Chairman Cross has a favor of me to take care of you until you are better."

"He what!'' Zero shouted.

"Come on." Kaname said while leaning to pick up Zero.

"Hey! Don't touch me!'' Zero shouted. As he tried to struggle, a wave of dizziness and pain spread through him and he stopped. Kaname then picked up Zero, bridal style and carried him to his room in the moon dorms using his vampire speed.

He then laid Zero down on his bed and partially put the covers on him.

"For now just rest, I'll be back later." Kaname said and left.

Zero buried his head under the covers._ 'Ugh. I hate this. Kuran has to take care of me, I'm in the moon dorms, in his room, his bed…..what else can go wrong?' _he thought.

_Meanwhile _

"Chairman! Where's Zero? I can't find him anywhere." Yuki said.

"He's with Kaname in the moon dorms." Cross replied.

"Huh, why? Did something happen?" Yuki questioned.

"No, I asked Kaname to do me a favor of taking care of Zero until he recovers since he hasn't been improving and Kaname accepted it." Cross replied.

"Oh but I'm worried about them since they don't exactly get along." Yuki said.

"Ahh, I'm sure they'll be fine! They should be able to control their hatred!" Cross said.

"I guess they will be fine. Your right! Bye Chairman Cross!" Yuki said before running out the door to go patrol the area.

"Why won't you call me daddy! Or dad! Or father! I did adopt you!" the chairman said with tears streaming out his eyes down his face.

_With the night class_

"I wonder what Kaname-sama has to say!'' Aido said.

"It must be important." Akatsuki, Aido's cousin, retorted.

"Of course it is!" Ruka yelled.

"It must be big for all of the night class to know." Rima said.

"Yeah." Shiki agreed.

"Look, here comes Kaname-sama." Takuma said.

All eyes were on Kaname now.

"From now on of today, I will be taking care of Zero Kiryu." Kaname stated.

Some of the night class's eyes widened and gasped. 'What? What happened? Why?' some people murmured.

"Kiryu has been sick for about a week now and Chairman Cross asked me as a favor to take care of him since he hasn't been improving. So I ask of you all, to not disturb Kiryu and show him respect while he is here. Those who fail to comply will be punished."

"Yes Kaname-sama." The night class replied and bowed.

"Now, everyone go back to your dorms." Kaname ordered.

With that, everyone, even Kaname, went to their dorms.

Kaname came back and saw that the hunter was asleep when he entered. His head was buried under the covers.

'_Of course the Chairman would ask me to take care of Kiryu.'_ Kaname thought. _'At least he's asleep.' _

Kaname had just come back from explaining what was going on now. He then went to the bathroom and changed to go to bed. He hopped into his bed on the other side away from Zero and went to sleep. He was going to be busier now with having Kiryu around with him sick.

_With Aido and Akatsuki_

"Why is Kaname-sama taking care of Kiryu!" Aido shouted. "He doesn't have time for that hunter and he hates him! So why is he agreeing to helping?" Aido yelled once more.

"Well it is a favor for the chairman that he's doing. He made the decision to accept it." Akatsuki replied calmly while lying in his bed.

"Yeah, but still. I wonder if Kaname-sama is planning something or what not." Aido said while crossing his arm and putting a hand to his chin.

"Who knows. Just forget it. Kaname-sama does what he wants." Akatsuki said to his cousin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Aido said and then went to go get ready for bed as well.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think so far! I hope you will like it as I continue writing it! Thank you to those reviewed it and read it!<p> 


	3. Nightmare and Lust

**Ok so here is chapter 3! ^.^ I finally found out how I was going to write it! So I hope you like it and sorry for the wait!**

* * *

><p>'<em>It was a snowy night and the Sakura's were in bloom. Zero went looking for Ichiru since he had left Zero's sight and the house. Zero wondered around looking for Ichiru in the cold.<em>

"_I gotta find Ichiru before he gets sick or anything happens." Zero said to himself._

_He kept walking and looking around until he saw someone standing under a Sakura tree. 'Ichiru!' Zero's eyes widened as he thought._

_He started to run to towards him but he felt a presence of someone else near. He kept running and yelled "Ichiru!"_

_Ichiru then turned around "Zero!" Ichiru said._

_Zero then went up to him and hugged him. "Ichiru, are you okay?" Zero asked._

"_I'm fine, Zero, but who is she?" Ichiru asked. Zero looked up and saw a beautiful woman with long snow white hair sitting on a branch to a Sakura tree. She was wearing a kimono and had pinkish eyes that could resemble a cherry blossom but they were filled with tears that rolled down her cheeks. She was also barefoot and had a thin ribbon with a bell in her hair. _

"_She's a pureblood, Ichiru. We better stay away from her and get home. Mom and dad will be worried." Zero replied._

"_Zero, you're so much better and stronger than me. I didn't even notice she was a vampire." Ichiru said sadly._

"_Don't worry. I'm sure you will become stronger." Zero said before putting his hand up to Ichiru's forehead. "You have a slight fever. We better get home before you do get sick badly." Zero said once more._

"_Okay Zero." Ichiru replied. The Kiryu twins then started walking home._

"_Mom!" Zero yelled after he opened the door. His parents then came to the door. "I found Ichiru, but I think he's getting sick. He has a fever." Zero said and with that, his mom took Ichiru to his room._

_Zero went to his room, changed, and sat on his bed. Just then Ichiru came into his room. "What are you doing here, Ichriu?" Zero asked. "I wanted to stay with you." Ichiru replied and got into his bed._

"_I figured he snuck into your room." Zero's mom said and entered the room. "Did you take the medicine yet Ichiru?" she asked. "Oh no." he replied. "I'll go get your medicine. I'll be back." Zero said._

"_No! Stay Zero!" Ichiru said while tugging on his brother's shirt. "Don't worry. I'll go get it. It seems like you're better off with Ichiru getting better." the twins' mom said. She then left to get the medicine for Ichiru._

"_Why don't you behave Ichiru?" Zero asked. "Because, I want to be with you Zero." Ichiru said. Zero sighed and lay down in the bed. "I'm glad Zero's my brother." Ichiru started. "Zero's strong, healthy, and kind. I wish I could be like Zero." Ichiru said. "You're so kind and nice, are you sure you can be a hunter?" Ichiru asked. "Yeah, as long as I keep training with Yagari-sensei then I can become better."_

"_I'm jealous. You get to do training, but I have to stay in bed since I'm mostly sick." Ichiru stated."I'm sure you will get better one day and become strong." Zero said._

_Zero's and Ichiru's mom then came into the room. "Here's your medicine and some water." She said then handed him the glass of water and medicine. Ichiru then popped the pills into his mouth and took a gulp of water and swallowed it all. "Alright, you can stay in here with your brother. Now get some rest you two." She said and walked over to them. She leaned over and gave them each a kiss on their forehead and said goodnight and left the room._

"_Goodnight Zero." Ichiru said. "Goodnight Ichiru." Zero said. They then grabbed each other's hand and rested their foreheads together and fell asleep._

_Then the dream turned. Zero was looking out the door and saw Shizuka Hio. She then came behind Zero, grabbed him, and sank her fangs into his neck. She drank from him and then let him go. He fell onto the ground and saw his parents run forth yelling "Zero!" but it was too late. He was already bitten and Shizuka went and killed them. The last thing he saw was Ichiru and he said "Run. Ichiru, run." And everything faded to black.'_

Zero then bolted up remembering everything from that night four years ago. He hated that night, that woman, and hated vampires because of it.

Zero then put his hands to his face and covered his eyes. He rubbed his temples first from his pounding headache and then his eyes and then gripped his face and head. As soon as he bolted up, Kaname woke up a bit startled. He looked at Zero who was gripping his face and head partially. Kaname's arm was flung from Zero when he jumped up.

Kaname then sat up and looked at Zero curiously. "Have a bad dream, Kiryu-kun?" he asked. Zero looked over to see Kaname eyeing him curiously. "As if I would tell you." Zero said viscously. "What was it about?" Kaname asked. "Nothing." Zero replied bluntly. He didn't want to tell that pureblood what it was about.

"Was it about that night four years ago?" Kaname asked thinking that it was that. Zero decided that he wouldn't stop asking. "Fine, yes it was." Zero said. "Well that's over now. You're a vampire and that can't be changed now." Kaname said then started to scoot over to Zero. He then placed his hand against Zero's face and caressed it gently. Zero flinched at the contact and Kaname smirked. "Kiryu-kun, get some rest and don't worry about it. She won't be able to step on the school grounds without us noticing first." Kaname said

"I guess your right Kuran. Now stop touching me!" Zero said. They both laid back down and Kaname placed his arm across Zero's waist and pulled him closer. "What are you doing Kuran?" Zero asked and started to struggle out of his grip but couldn't. "Pulling you closer, what does it look like? You won't have bad dreams then. Got it?" Kaname said.

Zero then gave up and sighed. _'I wonder what is wrong with these blood suckers.' _Zero thought and then fell asleep with Kaname.

During the time they were sleeping, Kaname had his arm draped over Zero's waist and Zero then snuggled up to him. He placed his head on his chest and buried his face there. As he did so, Kaname pulled him closer to him. Their legs then got tangled with each other's and Zero wrapped his arm around Kaname then. They both slept in each other's arms and were tangled together.

Zero woke up and looked to his right to see rays of the sun shining through part of the window into the room. He buried his head further into Kaname's chest and under the blanket. He yawned, _'Huh, my dizziness seems to go away and I don't have a headache. Sleep does help apparently.' _He thought.

'_What am I hugging?' he thought confused. _He then opened his eyes again and blinked._ 'K-Ka-Kuran?' his eyes widened. _He looked at how close they were and felt how tangled up in each other they were and blushed.

'_Why am I blushing!' _he thought flustered._ 'I have to get out of this.'_

He started to squirm but didn't get anywhere. Kaname's grip was strong and tight. He tried to squirm out again but Kaname just pulled him closer and held on tighter. Zero blushed more and felt his face burning. He was stuck like glue to Kaname. There was no space between them whatsoever.

Zero didn't like being this close to people at all. He looked at Kaname's sleeping face. 'He looks so peaceful right now and ador-' he stopped himself. 'No. He just looks calm. That's all. Nothing more. I can't believe I was about to say that.' He thought. He shook his head going back to trying to get out of this situation.

Kaname decided to wake up. He woke up and then looked at Zero. "Good morning, Kiryu." Kaname greeted. "Sleep well?" Kaname asked in a teasing voice and smirked.

"Can you let me go!" Zero yelled while squirming again. "You don't like it Zero? Your blushing." Kaname said. "No I do not!" Zero said.

"I'm going to go shower. I'll have Takuma go get your things." Kaname said. He then took his hand up to Zero's forehead. "You still have a fever so rest up some more." Kaname said. He then let Zero go and got up and left the room. A few minutes later he came back in and went to his bathroom.

During that time Takuma came in with Zero's things. 'Knock. Knock' Takuma knocked and then opened the door. "Ahh Zero-kun, good morning." Takuma greeted with his usual smile. _'When is he not smiling?'_ Zero thought. "Good morning Takuma-senpai." Zero greeted back. "I brought your things Zero-kun. I'll set them down over here. How are you feeling now?" Takuma asked. "I feel better than before." Zero replied. "That's good. Kaname-sama will take good care of you so you should be well soon." Takuma said. "I'll be going now, goodbye Zero-kun." And with that Takuma left.

Shortly after that, Kaname got out of the shower, dried himself off , got dressed, and came out. He looked to Zero "You can go shower now if you would like. I'll be in my study and I'll order you some medicine." Kaname said and then left.

Zero laid there on the bed and sighed. He got up and stood. "Atleast I can walk now." He said to himself. He went over to his things and looked through them and got what he needed before making his way to the bathroom.

He turned the corner and went in. It was a very large bathroom. It had a big tub, a nice shower, a giant closet, and a toilet. It was decorated nicely and Zero thought _'Someone's spoiled a lot.'_ He then went and showered. As he showered, he stood in the warm water and let it flow down his head and body. _'I can't wait to get out of here. At least he's going to get the medicine.'_ he thought.

He got out and dried himself then got dressed. He then made his way to the bed and just lay there again. He looked up at the ceiling and just relaxed. He was finally alone and felt fine for once. He laid there for awhile and was thinking while Kaname was then making his way to his room.

Just then Zero's blood lust started. It was more painful then, than ever before. He was suffering again with that. After a few minutes Kaname entered and saw Zero. He walked over to Zero and sat on the edge of the bed.

Kaname grabbed Zero's head and made him face him. "You're hungry, Zero." Kaname said and bit his hand. He then clenched his hand into a fist and squeezed his hand shut. Blood then dripped onto Zero's cheek making him open his eyes wide. They were all red and he was almost to a level e. Zero struggled and moaned in pain. Kaname grabbed Zero and shoved his head to his neck. "Drink." Kaname said. Zero hesitated but then slid his fangs into Kaname's neck and started to drink. Kaname tilted his head more so Zero could have better access.

The night class smelled the blood through the air. It was a very rich blood and had the greatest aroma which aroused the night class with suspicion. "Kaname-sama." Ruka whispered. "Yes it is." Akatsuki said. "I wonder if that hunter did something to Kaname-sama." Aido said with venom in his voice. "Kaname-sama can defend himself." Takuma said. "He is a pureblood." Shiki reminded them. "Yeah, if he was in trouble we should be able to tell." Rima said.

Takuma then looked around at the other curious night class members. "Everyone please go to your rooms right now." Takuma said. The class then started walking to their rooms. "We better go back to." Takuma said. The group then nodded and started to walk to their rooms except for one person.

Aido, instead went up to Kanames' room and tried to ease drop. He looked at the door and grabbed a hold of the door knob slowly and quietly turning it. The door was opened a bit and Aido stuck his head in through. His eyes widened at what he saw.

He saw that Zero was drinking from Kaname and one of his arms was wrapped around Kaname's waist while the other arm was gripping onto the back of Kaname's shirt. Kaname also had an arm around Zero's waist and the other arm was holding Zero's head up to his neck while he tilted his head.

Aido was still shocked at what he saw and quietly shut the door. He tiptoed away and then started to walk fast to his room_. 'I can't believe that Kaname-sama would do that for that hunter! Give him his precious blood! But, why were they all intimate with each other? They can't be together or anything…' _Aido thought then made it to his room and entered.

"Ahh, there you are Hanabusa." Akatsuki said. "I was waiting for you to get back." He said again. Aido was quite for a moment and finally spoke. "I saw Kaname-sama letting Kiryu drink from him." Aido said while looking at the floor. "It was weird though. It was just so. Just so….intimate." Aido said. "It must have been Kaname's decision. You're going to be in a lot of trouble for spying on Kaname-sama." Akatsuki said while being worried for Aido. "Just behave Aido." Akatsuki said again.

'_His blood is delicious…and….intoxicating.' _Zero thought. He opened his eyes and slid his fangs out. He looked at the bite marks and started licking the wound clean. Zero then noticed a trail of blood leaking down Kaname's neck and started to clean it up. He licked until he got to Kaname's collar bone.

'_This feels good.'_ Kaname thought as Zero bit, drank, and licked up the trail of blood. Zero looked at Kaname and Kaname opened his eyes revealing a slight red and lust. Kaname moved closer to Zero's cheek and licked the blood off it. He then looked at Zero's lips. _'I could just….' _Kaname thought while leaning closerto where he could feel the other's breathing on him. It gave him chills but he went and captured Zero's lips gently.

Zero was surprised at first but went with it. He kissed back gently to. It then became passionate and Kaname licked Zero's bottom lip asking for entrance. Zero parted his mouth open a bit and Kaname slid his tongue in. He explored all of Zero's mouth in every corner while dancing with Zero's own tongue. He licked the roof of Zero's mouth which sent a chill through Zero.

Zero then slid his tongue into Kaname's mouth, swirling his tongue around exploring it. Kaname broke the kiss while they were still in each other's embrace and Kaname picked Zero up moving him to the center of the bed.

He laid him down while he pinned his wrists above his head. Kaname then got on top of Zero straddling his hips with his knees. He bent down and started kissing Zero again. He let go of his wrists and wrapped his arms around Zero's waist. Zero was kissing back and wrapped an arm around Kaname's waist and roamed his hand through the brunette's hair.

Kaname started moving down and kissing his jaw leaving butterfly like kisses. He moved down to Zero's neck and kissed there. He started to nip at his neck lightly and was at his collar bone now. He kissed it first and then started to lick it sending shivers through out Zero's body and started to suck on it leaving a mark. He moved a bit up in his neck and found the vein of his pulse.

His eyes turned red since he felt the blood underneath it pulsating. Kaname's fangs slid out showing his need "May I?" Kaname asked requesting for permission while looking at Zero. Both were blinded by their lust and Zero replied "Yes." Kaname then moved back down to Zero's neck and teased the skin with kissing and licking. He started to bite Zero, his fangs sliding in on the tattoo slowly until the blood started leaking out. He began to drink from Zero, the blood intoxicating Kaname.

Zero laid there under Kaname and tilted his head for Kaname to have better access. _'For some reason this just feels good'_ Zero thought. He closed his eyes and held onto Kaname. Kaname gulped down Zero's blood with ease. _'It tastes better than anyone elses blood.'_ Kaname thought. Kaname stopped drinking so that he wouldn't lose himself to the taste of Zero and that he wouldn't drain him completely. He slid his fangs out and looked at his bite marks.

Kaname then started to lick the wound clean so it would close up. He licked his lips satisfied and looked at Zero. He then pulled him up closer into an embrace and kissed him. He opened his eyes and saw that Zero looked exhausted. He broke the kiss and Zero opened his eyes. "Zero, get some rest. You looked exhausted." Kaname said. He then moved next to Zero and pulled him close to him. He wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and kissed him on the top of his head. "Sleep well, my Zero." And with that Zero drifted off to sleep in no time. His blood lust took up most of his energy. Kaname then went to sleep after Zero did.

One thing they forgot was that, a blood bond would form between the two….

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think of it and I hope you like it and keep reading it. I'll try and update the next chapter in like hopefully 2 weeks if I write it in time. Thank you to the people who liked it, favorited it, story alerted it, reviewed and commented on it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

So It has been a very very long time since I have been on here! I know I have wrote stories and never finished or continued them and I am sorry about that! :( But I want to make it up to all of you who have read my story and I shall continue it once I finish with my exams this past week. I will continue writing them this summer though! :) I will have time now and I will log on here more often. I'm done with school June 5th and I will try and find any past documents that I might have wrote for the next chapters. SO just wait a bit longer, I know it's awful :/ but I just need to figure out what I was writing and all. The next chapter should be up in no longer a month. If I don't keep my promise then just message me or write reviews and remind me what I need to do as a writer. You guys are my motivation to keep me writing!


End file.
